Dharma Special Access
Dharma Special Access (DSA) is a website where Dharma recruits from "the Project" can watch exclusive new information about Lost. The site, Dharmaspecialaccess.com, was established in November 2008 to replace the Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project. It is hosted by Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse on behalf of ABC, and feature exclusive content relating to Lost and Season 5. The videos are released on ABC.com two days later. The site has the same color scheme as DharmaWantsYou.com and a countdown to public access to the videos. E-mails Damon and Carlton have sent nine e-mails so far to recruits, detailing the content on Dharmaspecialaccess.com. Image:DSA Email 1.jpg|First e-mail Image:DSA Email 2.jpg|Second e-mail Image:DSAemail12-8.png|Third e-mail Image:DSAemail12-15.PNG|Fourth e-mail Image:DSAemail21.png|Fifth e-mail Image:DSAemail-dic29.png|Sixth e-mail Image:DSAemail_ene5.png|Seventh e-mail Image:DSAemail_ene16_2009.png|Eighth e-mail Image:DSAemail_ene21_2009.png|Ninth e-mail Passwords *The initial password that was used to access this site was lafleur. *The second password was qilak. *The third password was adella courey. *The fourth password was kapalaran. *The fifth password was yksnizdar. *The sixth password was emal. *The seventh password was holma. *The eighth and current password is bharosa. Videos November 25, 2008 *"Now You've Got Us" - An introduction from Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse 8Z5udx87IuU *"The Line Forms Here!" - A video about the Kubrick action figures and Jack Bender's gallery JZjsgDmpjIc *"ABC Starter Kit: LOST" - A recap video hjl1RhoF3Q8 December 2, 2008 *"A True Talent" - A behind the scenes look at the court case in and press conference in ileoV8UMXfU *"Rebecca Mader On The Red Carpet" - An interview with Rebecca Mader BqsBeplHWM4 *"Sneak Peek: Lost 1/21" - Sneak peek of the Season 5 premiere cP_M8Z5v-kg December 9, 2008 *"Are You A Bookworm?" - Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse talk about books that have appeared on the show. UWoNveEYH8Q December 15, 2008 *"Intentionally Ambiguous" - Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse answer fan questions, and prepare for the holidays. CDH_5jRxeg *"Sneak Peek: Lost 1/21" - Another sneak peek of the Season 5 premiere episode. BmYHHdPq6EQ December 22, 2008 *"Their Future Selves!" - Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse have a flashforward about themselves talking how the show ended catastrophically. dTm7QvMjz3U December 29, 2008 *"Dark Suit, White Shoes?" - Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse answer fan questions. y6fC3hxJRPY&NR=1 January 5, 2009 *Tour of Building 23, the LOST writers' office, with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. rTND5okRGBI January 16, 2009 *"Bloop!" - Sneak Peek: LOST 1/21. PqErhvUiABo *"The Faces Of Lost - A frozen moment". AEptleDDFwY Trivia *'la fleur' means "the flower" in French. **It's the title of the Season 5 episode and the name Sawyer used while in the DHARMA Initiative. *'qilak' means "sky" in Siberian Yupik language. *'kapalaran' means "fate" or "destiny" in Tagalog language. *'yksnizdar' is Radzinsky spelled backwards. **Radzinsky recurred in 7 episodes in Season 5. *'emal' is "lame" spelled backwards. *'holma' is an extinct Afro-Asiatic language formerly spoken in Nigeria. *'bharosa' means "trust" in Hindi. It also anagrams to Basorah, another spelling of Basra. Other exclusives Recruits also received other exclusives, such as: *10% discount on purchases made at Meltdown Comics online store. *A free "Namaste" ringtone by texting Namaste to 778-88. External links *Dharma Special Access website de:Dharma Special Access es:Dharma Special Access fr:Accès Exclusif Dharma pt:Dharma Special Access